


priorities

by Leafspeaks



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, Stomach Ache, Vomiting, read the tags for part 2 spoilers i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2020-10-17 13:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafspeaks/pseuds/Leafspeaks
Summary: hyunjin has a stomach ache and the only person at home has important work to do.  which takes priority?p.s. i fucking hate summaries i'm sorryp.p.s. if you like sickfics and you like stray kids you should read this





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was [from a request i got on tumblr](https://sick-skz.tumblr.com/post/187645193170/ask-hii-i-saw-someone-requested-so-now-i-dare-to)!

“hyunjin, i’m trying to work, buddy.”

chan struggled to remove the arms that were wrapped around his head. he was trying to work on a new song, but apparently hyunjin had decided that it was time to snuggle. normally chan wouldn’t mind, but after hours of frustration he had just finally gotten into a good headspace, and he wanted to finish it as soon as possible.

hyunjin mumbled something about being bored.

“hyunjinnie…”

reluctantly, hyunjin moved his arms down to chan’s waist, laying his whole body weight on the older boy. chan tried to continue his work, but it wasn’t easy. he often had to switch back and forth between his laptop and the keyboard, which normally wasn’t an issue, but was made much more difficult due to having a whole boy lying on top of him. not to mention, every time he moved, hyunjin complained.

what was really strange was how quiet hyunjin had been, outside of the tiny whines. at first chan thought he was trying to let chan focus, but even so, it was rare for the younger boy to be silent for so long. usually no more than five minutes would pass before he forgot to keep his mouth shut.

“hyunjinnie? you okay?”

hyunjin nodded, his head on chan’s chest, but still didn’t say anything. chan frowned and brushed a hand through hyunjin’s hair, but was surprised when the younger boy pulled his head away, looking annoyed.

“‘m fine.”

chan wasn’t convinced. “do you want to go take a nap? i don’t think you’ll be very comfortable here on an office chair…”

“will you come with me?”

“oh, buddy…” chan looked at hyunjin, pondering whether he should call it quits for today and go with him. he didn’t know what it was, but something seemed off about him. before he could decide, hyunjin shook his head and smiled.

“never mind!” hyunjin slid off of chan’s lap with a wavering smile. “sorry, hyung. i’ll stop bothering you.” he slunk to the door.

“hey, hyunjinnie. you’re not bothering me, okay?”

hyunjin nodded, but left looking… defeated? or just exhausted?

honestly, chan didn’t think too much of it. he figured he’d check on hyunjin in a bit, or that one of the other members would come back from the studio soon and snuggle with him. then chan kind of forgot that it happened and got absorbed in his music.

he didn’t think about hyunjin’s impromptu cuddle session again until he heard whimpering. chan got up immediately and made his way towards the worrying sound.

sure enough, it was coming from hyunjin’s room. he opened the door slowly, and found hyunjin sitting on his bed, his face scrunched up and wet with tears.

“oh, baby, what’s wrong?”

“stomach hurts,” hyunjin said, sniffling. “why’s everyone out today?”

as chan walked into the room, hyunjin opened his arms wide. chan waddled over and joined hyunjin on the bad, allowing himself to be wrapped in a hug.

“i’m sorry, baby. i should’ve paid more attention earlier.”

hyunjin just silently shook his head and held onto chan harder. “don’t you have work to do?”

a surprised laugh slipped out of chan’s mouth, but the question made him profoundly regretful. “nothing more important than you, kid. can you tell me what your stomach feels like? sick, or cramping? is it sharp pain or widespread?”

shrugging, hyunjin laid down on the bed, pulling chan down with him. “i don’t know, i just want to sleep,” hyunjin whined.

“okay, baby. let’s sleep and if you need anything, wake me, i’ll be right here.”

chan let hyunjin lay half on top of him. it was actually somewhat comfortable, except for the squirming. after a few minutes, hyunjin seemed to be comfortable, and eventually his even breathing helped chan drift off as well.

he didn’t know how long he was asleep, but when chan woke up, it was to the sound of hyunjin sobbing.

“woah, woah, hey-“ chan sat up, slightly disoriented. 

hyunjin was sitting up again, this time with his legs hanging over the side of the bed, arms wrapped around his stomach. upon seeing that chan was awake, he wiped his tears and tried to stand. however, almost immediately, he sunk to the ground looking alarmed.

“hyunjinnie,” chan got up and reached out to the younger boy. hyunjin whimpered, and let chan help him back to bed. his face scrunched with pain, hyunjin continued clutching his stomach and making little gasping noises that seemed to be repressed sobs. chan wiped the tears off of the hyunjin’s face and spoke softly. “hey, talk to me… what’s wrong?”

after a few more gasps, hyunjin leaned into chan’s side. “‘m sorry, channie-hyung.”

chan rubbed circles into hyunjin’s back. “don’t apologize, kid, i know you’re feeling bad. can you tell me what’s wrong?”

his whole body shaking, lips unsteady and eyes watering, hyunjin nodded and whispered. “i don’t want to throw up.”

somehow, chan wasn’t surprised.

“do you think you need to?”

hyunjin shrugged. “it’s not that bad now,” he murmured, his eyes slowly drooping shut. chan examined the sweaty, teary, exhausted mess that was hyunjin’s face and ran his hands through the sick boy’s hair.

“okay, kid. let’s try to take another nap for now. don’t worry too much, maybe it’ll pass.”

chan felt hyunjin nod, the younger boy’s head pressed against chan’s chest as he crawled into his lap. once hyunjin was asleep again, chan gently lifted him up and tucked him in to bed, hoping he actually would feel better once he woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was [from another request i got on tumblr](https://sick-skz.tumblr.com/post/187357607775/can-i-request-a-scenario-when-chan-has-a-stomach#notes)! feel free to [send me more asks](https://sick-skz.tumblr.com/ask)! if you'd like something written! :)

when jisung got back to the dorm, it was quiet. he didn’t know who else was home, but he was grateful to them, breathing a shaky sigh of relief.

it wasn’t that he was against noise in general. in fact, most of the time, silence kind of creeped him out. but today specifically, as he set his bag down and rolled his aching shoulders back, he was too tired for noise.

it had been a long week.

that was the other thing: it hadn’t been a long week, at least not longer than any other. 7 days long, filled with practice, songwriting, and sometimes sleep. so why did it feel so much longer? it didn’t have an explanation, so in jisung’s opinion, it wasn’t worth worrying about. it definitely wasn’t worth worrying his members about. the only thing is, he didn’t like to lie. so sometimes, like today, he left practice earlier than most of them. other days he left later - much later - to make up for it. in either case, it was much easier to avoid his members, and thus avoid having to lie.

as usual, he went straight to his bedroom. he noted the click-clack of chan working on something on his computer and felt distantly guilty for not doing the same, but walked faster as he passed by.

as he entered his own room, he froze upon seeing hyunjin. he hadn’t expected that. hyunjin nearly always stayed with the rest of the group, disliking being alone even more than jisung normally did. fortunately, he looked to be in a deep sleep, his breathing heavy and unflinching even when jisung had entered the room. another sigh of relief. hyunjin was a deep sleeper, but jisung was still quiet as he climbed into his own bed. just in case.

his bed felt so nice. it was the only thing that seemed to feel nice these days. he sunk into his pile of pillows and blankets, eager to let sleep overtake him, feeling drowsiness approaching in the quiet room—

only to have the silence interrupted suddenly by a whimper that normally would have had jisung springing out of bed in a heartbeat. instead, he squeezed his eyes shut tightly, ignoring the guilt that pushed him further from the sleep he so desperately wanted. it was probably nothing, he reminded himself. just another one of hyunjin’s nonsensical nightmares that he would laugh about when he woke up. sure, normally jisung would be the one to wake him up to prevent it from becoming any worse, but it wasn’t like it was his responsibility anyway, right?

hyunjin made another noise, this time sounding somewhere between a sob and a whine.

any hope of sleeping disappeared in an instant.

jisung dragged himself out of his bunk, ignoring the way doing so seemed to hurt every bone in his body, trying not to fall off the ladder in spite of his shaky hands while he climbed down. he sat heavily on the bed beside hyunjin, who still seemed to be sleeping, even while in pain. jisung shook him gently, forcing a soft, and hopefully reassuring smile onto his face.

“hyunjinnie…”

the other boy was apparently only half asleep, because at the sound of his name, even spoken softly, his eyes fluttered open readily.

“jisung?” hyunjin sniffled and wiped tears from his face. “ah, i- uh- is practice done already?”

jisung felt his smile falter for a moment. “almost, i think,” he lied, brushing hyunjin’s sweaty hair off of his forehead. “you look awful,” jisung said with a chuckle, as a distraction but also as a truth.

the older boy looked as bad as jisung felt, pasty and sweaty and shaky, his face scrunched up and eyes darting frantically back and forth… jisung couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen him looking so shaken. “did you have a nightmare?”

hyunjin shrugged, saying “yes but i don’t want to talk about it” without speaking a word aloud. jisung nodded, fighting against his own drowsiness, but now seriously concerned. “are you feeling okay, buddy?”

“stomach- my stomach hurts,” hyunjin said, barely holding back tears. “sungie… it hurts so much, ch-channie-hyung said i-it would feel better.”

realizing that this had likely been a day-long issue made jisung’s heart hurt. and to think, he’d almost ignored hyunjin, out of pure selfishness. it made his own stomach churn. he squeezed hyunjins’ hand.

“it will feel better, okay? has chan ever lied to you? just give it some time.”

crying now, hyunjin nodded, looking at jisung with hopeful and pained eyes. “did channie-hyung leave? h-he s-said- he said he’d s-stay.”

“he’s here, buddy. i’ll go get him-“

“no!” hyunjin latched onto jisung’s sleeve, eyes wide with alarm. “please,” he said quietly. jisung nodded, and took a deep breath.

“channie-hyung! come here, please!” he shouted as loud as he could. it was a toss-up whether chan would hear him, if he had his headphones on while composing their next track, but it was worth a shot. hyunjin almost cracked a smile, so that didn’t hurt, either.

seconds later, chan was rushing into the room looking flustered. “jisungie?” chan blinked for a second, confused, then shook his head and hurried to hyunjin’s side upon seeing the sick boy’s tears. chan looked devastated.

“hyunjinnie, i’m so sorry,” chan mumbled, cradling hyunjin’s head to his chest as the younger boy sobbed. “i got too wrapped up in my work again.”

chan turned to jisung, still petting hyunjin’s hair gently. “and why are you home? i figured practice would be another few hours.”

“wanted to work on some lyrics on my own.” the lie slipped out of jisung’s mouth disturbingly easily. he hated it. he suppressed the urge to shudder when chan nodded, seeming to trust jisung completely. jisung turned his attention back to hyunjin, who was playing quietly with the straps of chan’s hoodie.

“you doing okay, kid?”

“kid? i’m older than you!” hyunjin retorted. jisung snickered, engaging with hyunjin in a bit more bickering, but he made sure to keep it light.

unnoticed by the younger boys, chan watched on with a tinge of pride at how much they cared for one another, fully aware that jisung was being more gentle than he normally would. as cute as it was, hyunjin was looking worse by the second, sweat beading on his forehead and neck. chan could tell that jisung noticed too, because he gradually fell silent and just played with hyunjin’s hair, glancing at chan occasionally. hyunjin’s eyes started to droop shut and he leaned his head into jisung’s hand like a puppy being petted.

chan was just starting to hope that hyunjin would fall back asleep, but no luck. the sick boy cringed very suddenly, and a hand flew to his mouth.

“hyunjinnie…” chan said quietly. jisung moved his hand to the back of hyunjin’s neck, looking worried.

hyunjin nodded, one hand still covering his mouth, the other searching for something. chan offered his arm, and that seemed to do the trick because hyunjin latched on. chan stood, his free hand on hyunjin’s back to guide him. hyunjin opened fearful eyes slowly and with a whimper.

“c’mon, baby, it’s okay,” chan assured him.

they walked to the bathroom together. they paused once on the way there when hyunjin gagged, but he shuddered and they kept going. they made it to the bathroom and hyunjin dragged chan to the ground with him.

“hyung…”

“you’ll be okay, baby, i promise.”

“i don’t want to” hyunjin mumbled, hiccuping.

“you’ll feel better if you just let it happen,” jisung commented, leaning heavily against the doorway with a water bottle on hand but not wanting to crowd them.

hyunjin whimpered and he squeezed chan’s hand tight.

“just breathe, hyunjinnie.”

a burp rolled out of hyunjin’s mouth and chan helped him lean over the toilet just in time for sick to spill into it. hyunjin began crying immediately, but once he started being sick he couldn’t seem to stop. he coughed and shuddered, his arms gripping the toilet rim instead of chan, his whole body shaking violently, back arching as his puked again and again. he coughed and groaned, a bit more sick spilling over his lips, then moaned and rested his forehead on his arms, which were crossed over the toilet.

“you’re okay, baby, you’re okay.” chan rubbed circles onto the younger boy’s back.

hyunjin groaned and shook his head. his muscles tightened with a long retch which eventually brought up a long stream of sick, after which hyunjin gasped and threw up again.

hyunjin, panting, threw himself away from the toilet and grabbed onto chan, sobbing. “woah, hey…” chan caught him by the arms and looked at his red face, trying to wipe away tears. jisung came in and quietly offered the water bottle, which hyunjin refused.

“jinnie, do you feel better?” chan asked quietly.

hyunjin shrugged.

“do you think you’re gonna be sick again?”

hyunjin shook his head. “channie-hyung, i feel disgusting.”

chan had to cut off a laugh at that, and even jisung cracked a smile. it was just such a hyunjin thing to say after being sick.

“do you want to shower?”

the sick boy shook his head. “i’m tired.”

“hyunjinnie, face me for a second.” jisung had a washcloth, wet with warm water. he gently used it to massage hyunjin’s face.

“my hair is disgusting.”

jisung came with a beanie and puts it on hyunjin’s head. “cute.”

abut 10 minutes later, hyunjin’s teeth have been brushed and the sick boy is back in his bed, out like a light. jisung is envious. he’s about ready to head to his own when chan’s hand on his arm stops him.

“hey, what’s going on with you?” chan asks, quietly. jisung is caught off guard - he thought he’d managed a convincing show. but maybe it shouldn’t be such a shock; chan has always been able to read him like a book, even when no one else can. jisung decides to make one last-ditch effort, just in case.

“nothing, hyung, i’m fine! why?”

chan gives jisung the sort of stern but caring look that makes him regret all of his lies instantly, but shakes his head. “if you don’t want to talk about it right now, that’s okay. just… promise me you’ll let me or one of the others know if it gets too bad?”

jisung relaxes. chan always knows the right thing to say. jisung has a sudden urge to hug the older boy, so he does, burying his face in chan’s sweater, hiding the tears that had sprung to his eyes but also finding some much needed comfort as chan returns the hug, rubbing circles into jisung’s back. jisung thinks that chan would probably let him stay here forever if he asked. a part of him wants that, but he’s not prepared to take advantage of chan’s kindness. at least, not tonight.

“thank you,” he whispers, pulling away. chan nods, ruffles his hair. jisung feels safe.

“any time. really,” chan smiles gently, and jisung knows he’s telling the truth. “now, let’s get you to bed, hm? you look exhausted.”

jisung nods. i am.

**Author's Note:**

> i know that leaving comments can be stressful and difficult for a million different reasons, so here are some short, copy-and-paste comments which are 110% acceptable to use if you'd like to provide me with some encouragement, but don't have the time or energy to come up with your own:
> 
> 1) "Just read this for a second time!”  
2) “I loved this!”  
2) “<3″  
4) “This was great!”  
5) “One of my favorites!”  
6) “Extra kudos!”  
7) Reply to another comment with “all of this!″ or “+1″  
8) “Will definitely recommend this!”  
9) “This was my favorite part: [paste quote]”  
10) “Thanks for writing this!”
> 
> still don't want to leave a comment? no worries! i hope you enjoyed the story nonetheless!
> 
> if you'd like to see me write something else, feel free to send requests! you can also send me mail [through my tumblr account](https://sick-skz.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
